The Wheel Of Time
by Shantty
Summary: Raccoon City, 2010. Leon comes back to the Raccoon Police Department. Everything is different in his life, he is not a rookie anymore. So many things changed, but she is still there; beautiful, cold, mysterious, efficient and engaged. Could things be different this time? Well, at least her reception was. / Alternate Story, based on a real world Raccoon City, with no zombies.
1. Raccoon Police Department

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Our life is controlled by hours, which is made of thousands of seconds. And although a second may seem harmless or even meaningless before a lifetime, sometimes it is just a matter of second untill everything can change. Sometimes decisions can be done in a second, decisions that can change a whole life. It happens so fast and so natural that we hardly realize it. Like when we choose to wait or to go on a yellow traffic light, where it is just a mater of second to define if we'll meet the car who was going to stop beside us. Or when we choose to turn the corner in a supermarket and go back to the yogurt shelf, when we can run into someone we would never expect. In these decisions we may be escaping natural course, or maybe we may be following the natural course. Who knows? We often don't think about these small decisions made in seconds that seem so inoffensive, but we surely think about the big ones. And one thing is truth, we always wonder how it would have been if we had made a different choice.

We think about our choices about school classmates, about our decisions on the subjects we studied, on the career we followed and specially on the relationships we left behind. We wonder if it would have been different if we had given the person another chance, if we had set things we needed to change, if we have lived in a different place or maybe even if we had changed ourselves to fit the person better. But although we never know how these changes would really affect our love stories, one thing will always be true, if it makes us suffer, it's never love. And if it's not love, it doesn't matter the big or small changes you try to make to fix it, it'll never work.

Maybe that's why we suffer so much when we're younger, because we give in on things we shouldn't and we give up on things we'll regret later. So how can we be sure it is the right time to persist or let go? We really can't. We can only live, choose, fail, restart and go on. A little more hurt, a little wiser, a little stronger.

And it is funny how we are sure about things that will never happen, and we doubt things that will really come to be. As if life wanted to tell us that we are not in control of anything, which can seem as a bad thing, but turn to be the best thing at the end.

Truth to be told, we never know when the wheel of time will spin and bring us what we dropped, what we left behind, what we forgot and even what we wanted at some point, but never knew it was possible to achieve.

.

.

.

 **Raccoon Police Department**

.

.

.

 **Raccoon City, October 1998. -** That was one of those moments in which Leon would ratter skip. Physical practice was not a bad thing, but when they were being evaluated, it could have a negative consequence at some point. He knew he was good and he had another experience with that the previous week that showed how better he was than the other rookies. And as the newest guy in there, from a different city and with no friends, to beat everyone again could mean no new friends at all.

He had just some seconds before his turn, seconds to decide if he would fight with all he had or if he would go slow for the first time, to let the other guys see him as an equal rookie.

In that first weeks in the Raccoon Police Department, Leon had little time to know everybody better, but enough to realize how the cops liked to compete. It seemed so different when he met groups of members from the S.T.A.R.S., they seemed so close. Leon didn't know all their names yet, but almost, by running into them almost every day he now knew where almost everybody was from.

Leon knew about S.T.A.R.S., but he never really considered entering it. He had his goals for his career as a cop and it was to follow his father's footstep, to make a difference as a cop. That was his chance to make his hero as proud as he deserved to be.

Leon had his thoughts interrupted by the sergeant, giving him an order to go. He didn't have time to think anymore, so he decided to follow one of his father's advise; "Do the right thing, whatever the cost is."

And after some turns, Leon's ended it just like the other times, with the best evaluation in that group. He tried to avoid his coworkers' gaze, specially because he felt they kind of annoyed by the result in the previous week. After all, Leon was the new guy in there.

The sergeant asked Ryman, his assistant in that evaluation, to take the reports to his room and release the group.

Leon had nowhere to go for a good chat in that city, and although he knew he would drink alone, he decided to go to J's bar. After that experience in the department, he was sure he would hear his coworkers drink, talk and laugh on the table behind him the whole night. But it was still better than face that dead flat by himself.

.

.

.

Leaning on the counter, Leon was in the middle of his scotch when he heard the guys screaming excitedly behind him.

"Hey, Ryman!" one of the guys said.

"Coming for a depression session?" another one asked.

"Hard to say. I must confess I'd rather be depressed in that girl's arms."

The guys were behind Leon and although he couldn't see where Ryman was looking at, he deducted he was talking about the beautiful blond waitress.

"C'mon Ryman. This chick is cute, but she's not as hot as that..."

"Watch your mouth, Stuart. I won't allow you to use pejorative terms for my future wife."

"No, man. I'd just say the beautiful S.T.A.R.S. officer."

"Anyway, I'm gonna get her back soon..."

Leon kept asking himself if Ryman was talking about Valentine or Chambers. He deduced he was probably talking about Chambers, since Valentine seemed to have a thing with officer Redfield, they were always together.

Leon believed he would never consider dating a coworker, even if they were from a different group, like S.T.A.R.S., but he had to assume it, they were beautiful girls. Chambers was sweet and nice, they exchanged some words some days ago. But there was something about Valentine. He never had the chance to talk to her, she seemed so serious and quiet. Leon could say she had always her mind somewhere, maybe busy. There was something about her voice and how calm she sounded on the few times he heard her voice. Maybe it was only his mind, but she seemed puzzling.

"Kennedy?"

Leon turned to his left to meet Ryman sitting next to him. He nodded in response.

"So it seems you're facing the best new cop's fate, alone in the bar. I've been there.. Soon they'll be tired of ignoring you."

"I'm not worried..." Leon tried to sound funny, but he really meant that. If there was a good point to sit with them and have someone to talk to, there was also a bad point to be part of all the conversations; the stupid subjects Leon could hear they talk about before.

"I know what you mean... By the way Kennedy, I don't usually pay attention to the guys' complete names, but when officer Branagh got the reports from the sergeant and asked me to take yours to the S.T.A.R.S. captain because of your score, I couldn't help but realize you are a Scott Kennedy and it seems I heard that before..."

"My father... his picture's on the Memorial Book..."

"Oh, I remember now... Colonel Kennedy. C'mon man!" Kevin patted Leon's shoulder "If your scores bring you to another level in RPD, this brings you to another level with me. We're friends now."

Leon faked a smile. He tried to seem polite with his new coworker but the truth was, he didn't believe they were friends now. Kevin seemed a nice guy, but for Leon it would be necessary much more than just a name to define someone as friends.

Kevin got his bottle of beer and walked to the other guys, forcing Leon to turn to their side before.

"Hey guys..." Kevin said loudly "He is Colonel Kennedy's son, he deserves our respect, not to be seen as a threat."

"Wait till he enters the S.T.A.R.S. before you, Ryman. Let's see if you'll keep that in mind."

All the guys started laughing out loud, out of control. Ryman's eyes got red, but he didn't look at Leon, he kept looking at Stuart, who couldn't stop laughing.

That situation seemed so awkward and embarrassing that Leon turned to the counter and went back to his scotch. The truth is that he was not anxious to be accepted in that group, because he didn't want to impress the other cops. He wanted to get Irons' attention, because his goal was to improve fast, but not to compete with anyone, just to prove himself he could keep his promise to his father.

.

.

.

Jill was sitting by the RPD entrance door reading a book by the lunch time. She was used to do it when she decided not to go out to eat something, which was happening sometimes, due to Jill's lack of appetite lately.

She was so tense and could barely sleep those days. It didn't matter Dick failed a lot, he was her father and would always be. After she discovered her father was sick, Jill was so worried she could not think of anything else, it was even difficult to focus on the words in that book, she had to go back to the top of the page many times to read it again.

Jill closed the book and looked up, yawning, at the same time she saw some cops walking towards her, so she checked the hours and saw lunch time was over. She recognized one of them, Kevin. All of the guys looked at her before entering the double door and she looked down to the book to avoid Kevin's gaze, she was not in a good day and it was better if he thought she was still mad at him.

When the guys closed the door, she took a deep breath in relief, then she looked up again, she saw a rookie walking to the door and looking at her. It was not the first time she saw that guy, but he was looking at her so deeply this time that she got blushing, which made her smile and nod.

The blond boy kept his eyes on her and smiled back which made him trip on the small steps in the big front door. Jill held on the laughter and he turned to the door, probably very embarrassed.

When he closed the door, she allowed herself to laugh a little, at least she could escape the worries for some seconds. Then she got her book and opened it, ready to fight with her concentration again.

.

.

.

 **Heyyyyyyyyyy guys!**

 **Sooooo nice to be back! How are you?**

 **Here it comes a new journey with you. Young Leon... Well...We can realize that although he was not sarcastic and funny in re2, he was always fearless, since the beginning. So only a fearless rookie would stare at Jill like that, and that guy would be Leon. hahaha**

 **Of course he is only curious about her, but that's how I see things, she would surely got his attention since the beginning, not only because of her gorgeous face, but because of her misterious personality.**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked this introdution. We'll have one more chapter back in 1998, but then we'll come to 2010, where the story takes place.**

 **Keep up with us till the end and thank you very much for coming.**

 **Xoxo**


	2. A Matter Of Choices

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Matter Of Choices**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raccoon City, October 1998 -** After checking the ammunition inventory, Jill was taking the reports to Enrico's office. Although the Bravo captain had asked Jill to give that order to Brad, she offered to do it herself. Bravo team left in a mission in the morning and since Wesker asked Alpha team to stay alert, that could mean stay idle for the whole day, and she was not wrong. Many hours after Bravo left to rescue some workers stuck in a mudslide, and nothing new happened. She was away from the S.T.A.R.S. office, so she didn't know exactly how things were, but she assumed everything was under control, because if it was not so, Chris would have already come to call her.

Enrico's desk was extremelly well organized, Jill placed the papers on it and headed to the door, when she ran into a dirty and aparently tired Enrico.

"Hey" he said with a nod.

"Hey" Jill nodded in response " Tough day?"

"Yeah, difficult but with a happy end." Enrico smiled and placed a set of keys on his table, before turning to Jill again "Well, time to go home, Valentine. Thanks for the reports."

"No problem, sir."

Jill watched Enrico leave and left behind him. She walked down the stairs to the hallway, where she came across a furious Chris Redfield. They stopped in front of each other silent for some seconds, before Jill asked him,

"Wesker...?"

" As always... Sometimes I have the impression either he wants to put Bravo alone in difficult situations to impair them or he wants to kill us all of boredom."

" I know, right?" Jill shook her head.

" It seems it took them 8 hours to rescue the workers because there were too much mud to remove. If we could have joined them, together we would have been able to do that in 4. Not fair with our buddies, not fair with us..."

"Irons never listens to us... Not much we can do."

"Wesker and Irons left thirty minutes ago, they didn't even care to hear about our guys. And Richard is hurt..."

"What?" Jill opened her eyes in worry. "Where's he?"

"Nothing serious, Jill. Relax. Becca is taking care of him in our room, she went there for her extra kit."

Jill didn't say anything, she just dropped her shoulders and relaxed.

"I'm going home. I could use a cold shower this moment. Wanna a ride?"

"No, I'll go check Rick. Try to relax, Chris. You know we can't do anything but follow Wesker's orders, even when we disagree with them most of the times."

"I just wish someone could see what we see about him..."

"Someday they will... someday, Chris..."

They nodded at each other before they turned around, to opposite directions. Jill rushed back to the stairs. She was almost running. Although she knew it was not serious, she was always worried about Richard and his famous heroic personality. Richard was a very good and brave officer, but he was very unlucky. Everytime he tried to help one of his friends, he always ended up hurt.

When Jill was close to the S.T.A.R.S. room door, she heard someone talking.

"The next time I tell you that I'm ok, I order you to believe me." It was Rebecca's voice. She sounded really angry at Richard.

"C'mon, you were in the middle of the mud. I couldn't simply let you there..."

"But I told you I was in a hard surface, you didn't need to try to come to me...You got into the dangerous area and when you walked you moved those heavy machines on you... Look at your arm..."

"I'm sorry, Becca...I didn't mean to get you annoyed with..."

" Don't be... Just listen to me the next time. Don't try to save us, look after yourself too."

Jill stopped by Rebecca's desk, beside Richard. She was quietly listening to Rebecca and Richard and she held the laughter. To see Richard hurt was not funny, but to watch that discussion was. Rebecca always was sweet and nice, but it was funny how Richard could get her mad sometimes.

They looked at Jill and smiled embarrassed.

"Oh! Becca, don't be so hard on him. Tell him why you are really mad... Why we care so much about him..."

"C'mon Jill..." she sounded still mad.

"We love you, Rick..." Jill put her hands on Richard's good shoulder. "She's mad, she won't admit it. But we all love you, dude. Take care.."

Rebecca nodded impatiently while Richard looked down, he wouldn't reply and Jill knew that, he was really shy sometimes.

"Ok, I'll let you two arguing a little longer, while I'll get my things. After you finish the curative, I'll drive you guys home, ok?"

"Don't worry, Jill." Rebecca said in a normal tone for the first time. "By the way, Kevin placed a card on your desk..."

" Oh no! I just hope..." Jill stopped talking and went towards her desk to get it. It was a pink and red card and she opened it to confirm her suspicions. "Can't believe it. I told him many times not to mix things..."

"What happened?" Rebecca stopped cleaning Richard's injury and looked at Jill with her eyes wide open.

"Well... You know Kevin and I have a thing since I was in army. But before I accepted Barry's invitation to try S.T.A.R.S. I made him promise me he would never mention our relantionship inside this building. And now..." she lifted the card. "A love card on my desk?" she sounded really annoyed.

"Oh Jill, relax. It's not a crime. I think you are really hard on the guy sometimes. You don't even let him explain himself on what really happened that night..."

"I don't know... A bunch of guys in a pub for the whole night is not so good, but the fact he lied to me about where he really was is the problem..."

"But let him speak.. Don't you think he deserves this chance?"

"Maybe...But sometimes we seem so different, with nothing in common... He doesn't respect the fact I like to be alone sometimes or read my books... It suffocates me..."

"But you have to tell him that, Jill... He can't simply guess things, you need to say what you want to change..."

Jill nodded lost in thoughts. Maybe Rebecca was right, Kevin deserved that change, but Jill didn't know if she really wanted to give him one. She would not do anything for now, she wanted to think a little about it or wait for a sign from the universe.

"Sorry to interrupt you with a stupid subject, guys. Go ahead, please." She winked at them before she left.

Rebecca nodded and looked at Richard.

"That's Jill..."

They both laughed.

.

.

.

Two weeks had passed since that evening in J's bar and things were different. Now the cops were not ignoring Leon anymore, they used to call Leon to the same table or even exchange some short dialogues in the Department. As for Kevin, things were kind of strange in Leon's opinion. After the officer discovered Leon's name and father, he started treating Leon as a close friend. He was being very nice and funny, and that was awkward, because Leon always thought it was necessary much more time and intimacy to declare someone as close friend.

But although it was weird, it was not bad, Leon found out he preferred to have someone to talk to sometimes than to be totally ignored. It was not that easy to start a job in a place like that and just when he really managed to make things a little better, it was about to change again.

After the correspondence that morning, Leon knew big challenges were about to come and although it could make him a little nervous, he was willing to do it.

He planned to talk to his superiors as soon as he got to RPD, but he only had enough time to give Branagh his paper and he soon was surprised by some different event, which got all the new officers in the R.P.D. entrance hallway waiting for some orders.

"At attention" the colonel yelled.

Leon stopped at the attention position, curious but also kind of anxious about it. He didn't need to do that anymore with the officers, he just needed to go.

But Leon soon saw what was the attention sign for, Jill Valentine arrived with a few folders and nodded at the colonel.

"At easy" he yelled again.

"I'm sorry for the delay, sir." she said loud "Officer Redfield was in charge of recruiting the selected men to the interview to join S.T.A.R.S., but he is in a meeting with our Captain. I'm here not to make it later."

"I appreciate that Valentine"

Jill nodded in response and got the first folder.

"Officer Ryan Grant."

"Here, ma'am." the guy answered.

Jill walked to him and handed him the folder.

"We'll be waiting for you by 1pm at the conference room."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Officer Leon Scott Kennedy" she said after she got the second folder.

"Here, ma'am." Leon's heart stopped for a second. He was going to be recruited for the S.T.A.R.S. team, but he couldn't accept it. He would not even stay at R.P.D. anymore. But he knew he would not be polite to turn it down in front of everyone, so he would accept the folder and thank her politely.

It was a matter of second, till Jill Valentine was in front of him with her amazing blue eyes. Leon couldn't help but admit she was intimidating. She handed him the folder and when he was ready to thank her, someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, ma'am." Leon recognized Branagh's voice. "Officer Kennedy just submitted a transfer document. He got conscripted in the Military Special Unit."

Jill opened her eyes surprised and stared at Leon. Her gaze was so deep he felt punched by it.

"So that means you're turning down the chance of becoming a S.T.A.R.S? You know they're both in the same level for the State, right?"

"I know ma'am. It's just that I'm trying to follow my father's footsteps and the M.S.U. is closer to what he did."

That's when she smiled for the first time. Not an open and happy smile, but a softly and friendly one. In fact, a puzzling one. Leon had no idea what was going on in her mind.

"Well, good luck Kennedy."

"I'm sorry and thank you, ma'am"

They exchanged a last gaze before she turned around, thanked the colonel and left, still holding Leon's folder.

For the next minutes he wasn't able to understand a single word from the colonel. He was still thinking about that moment. For a second he wondered what would have happened if he had accepted that folder and got into S.T.A.R.S. But he knew it was not the time to step back, it was not easy to enter M.S.U. and he got it, the faster way to improve in a military career, if you were a good officer of course, and he knew he was. Now, it was time to go for it.

.

.

.

For all the guys that was lunch time, for Leon it was the time to leave R.P.D. for good or at least for many years. With his things in his hands and wearing a basic outfit, he looked at that place one last time. It would have been good to stay there, but sometimes life change our plans suddenly.

He opened the double door and closed it behind him. Leon took a deep breath before giving a first step, but something called his attention, a book near the pole in the R.P.D. entrance. He bent down to get it and when he read the tittle on it, he recognized he read it sometime ago.

It didn't take him long to remember who was the beautiful officer who used to sit there to read and when he looked around, he saw Jill Valentine walking along with Rebbeca Chambers on the sidewalk.

Leon didn't have too much time to think, but he knew that was the chance to talk to her and to find a way to ask her out, the could even talk about that great book. Now that he was not a coworker anymore, that could totally work.

When he was getting ready to walk to her, he was interrupted by a big hand tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Kennedy. I'm sad you're leaving, but I wish you the best of luck in this... Wait... Is this Jill's book?"

Leon started thinking about an answer to fool Ryman, but he had no time.

"The Art of War by Sun Tzu... Yeah, that's it..."

"I found it here..." Leon said in a frustrated tone while handing Kevin the book.

"Love you man! That's the chance I needed to talk to her..." Ryman said excited while walking forward. "Thank you, Leon. Good Luck!"

Leon wasn't in the mood to reply. He stayed idle for a few seconds. How come he could have so much good luck and bad luck in the same day? For a second he thought everything could have been different if he had failed the physical test some weeks before, so he wouldn't have called Ryman's attention which made them friends, and now he would be the guy giving Jill Valentine her book back.

Everything could change in a second, and sometimes that second depended on our decisions. But all Leon knew now is that there was no time to regret, there was a new life ahead of him.

.

.

.

 **Hello dear guys, how have u all been?**

 **Well, those were the first two chapters in 1998, when Leon had the chance to meet Jill and to join STARS... For some reasons he decided to go a different way and that's when he leaves RPD... But life is a mistery and these two can reunite at any time... Thats what we have for the next chapter, 12 years later and destiny will play with them, putting them face to face again... but now Leon is not a rookie anymore and Jill... well... Jill is Jill. :)**

 **I'll update this story fortnightly. Still many things to happen, more STARS, more challenges, romance and intrigues and i hope you guys stick with us. Leave a review if you like, please :)**

 **Have a wonderful weekend, guys :)**

 **Thank youuuu :)**

 **xoxo**

 **Ritzul: heyyyy, how r u? I'm sooo glad you're here. I'll do my best not to disappoint you and make it a good story too. thank you veryyyy much for ur support, dear. Have a great weekend.**

 **Mister valentine: heyyyyyyy relax, I know how difficult it is to review a story that just started. I dont know how you managed to write so manythings, you are good with that looooool. Well, in our real world i dont think we'd have a Jill with trauma and a Leon with so many politics influence, since it all started in Raccoon City destruction, although I think I can preserve Jill's cold attitude about somethings and Leon's influence a little, cause they are part of them. So we can expect some small changes, but i'll do my best to make them not so big. And i hope ukeep on enjoying it, dear. Thank you very much for coming and have a greaaaaaaaaaat weekend.**


	3. New Times - Part 1

**I'm not a native speaker, so I hope you guys forgive me about the possible mistakes. :)**

.

.

.

 **New Times - Part 1**

.

.

.

 **Raccoon City 2010 -** It was one of those time when Leon would rather pretend he was in a wrong place to turn around and leave. He was not so fond of parties as people used to think, specially when there were lots of different people on it. Of course that in his position with the government, he needed to attend many social events, but not that he liked that. And since that was not an event he needed to attend for some kind of sponsorship agreement, he was seriously considering the idea of leaving that place in the middle of that line, before he could reach the doorman.

Leon was thinking about what he could do when his cellphone rang. Then he took a step sideways and gestured to the guy behind him in line. That was the chance he needed to leave.

He took another step backward and placed his hand into his pocket for his cellphone, when someone grabbed his arm interrupting it. Leon was ready to complain or pull his arm back when he recognized the red-headed woman leading him through the crowd. Now Leon was sure his evacuation plan was destroyed.

As soon as they entered the reception hall, Leon held his arm back, forcing his friend to stop.

"Wait, not yet" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes and allowed her to lead him a little more in the middle of the crazy and strange crowd.

When she finally stopped, he opened his arms and hands, waiting on an explanation.

"Claire?"

"Oh" She dropped her shoulders "Ok, I'm sorry I lied."

"Oh relax, you just lied a little, you know? A small different between the number of twelve people and two hundred." he said in an ironic tone.

"You are all so dull. What's the point of life if we can only work hard and never have some fun? I know I caught you in the act of leaving, but now you can't leave. Oh, and I have another similar mission with someone else..."

"Chris, I guess."

"Oh no. The one in charge to bring Chris is Hannah. You know she is younger than him, so she's kindda of used to have him go to parties sometimes."

"But there's a problem in it, Claire. This time the party is for Chris. Do you really think he'll approve it?"

"No, I don't think so" She smirked

"So why did you do it?" Leon opened his eyes in surprise.

"Well, a chance like this one won't probably happen again in a lifetime. And since Chris got to the highest position in the Raccoon Police Department, I knew it would be now or never."

Leon closed his eyes and nodded. It was pointless to discuss with Claire, and although she could be really different from most of the officers sometimes, he had to admit she was responsible for most of the good moments he and Henry had during the difficult missions around the world. Claire always managed to create games, events, or even places for them to go, just to help them escape some of their depressive hours in the chaos.

Claire and Henry were members of Support and Care Alliance, a group from the government that was in charge of helping the victims and survivors from different kinds of tragedies. So while Leon and his men from M.S.U. were in those sad scenerios trying to rescue people or stop some criminals and terrorists, Claire and Henry were there ready to give the innocent people all the support they needed, physical and mental one.

When Leon met Claire and Henry, they were already a couple, but if they weren't, Leon would be the person to say they should totally date, cause they were meant to be together. Claire was very happy and restless, Henry on the other side was really calm and quiet. But those differences that made them so complete.

They were friends for years, but it had been a long time since Leon last met them. And that's what made Leon accept that invitation. He was happy to know that Claire and Henry would be his friends for life.

"Henry is coming" Claire looked over Leon's shoulders "Now you can't complain you don't have someone to talk to. I'm going to my next mission." Claire winked before turning around and walking away.

Leon opened his mouth to say something but she gave him no time. Then he looked back and saw Henry coming his way. He had to admit it was good to see another friendly face in that annoying place.

.

.

.

Jill was sitting on the sink and leaning her head on the mirror with her eyes closed. That was the biggest torture of all times, she wouldn't forgive Claire for that. She would love to be in her apartment alone and although she told Claire about that many times, there she was, all dressed up. Claire had the touch to convince everyone to do something, it was like magic, before you could realize you would be doing what she wanted.

It was not that Chris didn't deserve her sacrifice to face that party, but Jill wasn't in the mood for that kind of event, specially when Claire swore it was just a small cocktail but it turned out to be a huge one.

"What are you doing?"

Jill opened her eyes totally scared when she heard Claire beside her.

"I didn't book this apartment for you to stay in here, Jill. Since I decided for this hotel reception hall, which is big, I decided to have an apartment just to make it faster and easier for us to get dressed and to sleep when it's over. You are forbidden to use the bedroom and bathroom I got for you before the party ends."

"C'mon Claire, give me a break." Jill dropped her shoulders.

"Jill, you are single now and there are lots of handsome guys out there eager to meet a woman like you..."

"Aw! Kevin and I just broke up for a while, you know, I need sometime for myself meanwhile."

"No, you don't" Claire grabbed Jill's arms and helped her stand up. "You always had time for yourself, even in this on and off relationship. You've been living the past ten..."

"Thirteen..."

"Ok, thirteen years, like a robot. You just need new experiences, new emotions and now you are single again and I'm here, I will help you" Claire gave her an open smile.

"Hmmm.. I don't know. It's just that I'm not the kind of person able to live like that... I know Kevin is what I need for my life, we'll be together again as always."

"What you need or what you want for your life...?"

"Cut it out, Claire. You got my point..."

" I don't, Jill. He's probably enjoying the fact he is single right now, and what about you? You know how special you are to me and I know you long enough to realize you don't love Kevin... "

"I do..."

"Let's not argue about that... I just want you to bring your magnificent beauty to the party and for a second allow people to admire you. It won't hurt."

"Whatever" Jill shrugged and allowed Claire to lead her.

Although that was not where she'd rather be, Jill had to admit it was a very well decorated place. Claire was awesome to arrange parties and it seemed everyone agreed with that, cause apparently all the guests seemed to be there.

They were walking among the people, when Jill stopped and held Claire's arm back.

"Rick and Becca is there." she said while she released Claire's arm and walked their way.

When she approached her friends, she looked around and couldn't see Claire anymore. For a second she tried to find her in the crowd, but she knew Claire would find her soon.

.

.

.

Claire saw Jill disappear in the crowd a little frustrated. She wanted to bring Jill with her, but at least she had found Rebbeca and Richard and would probably stop complaining about that party now. A little steps ahead and she was again in front of Leon, who was talking to Henry. Claire hugged her boyfriend, who handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks, I deserve it." she looked up in relief.

The guys kept on talking about the new robot called Emily, similar to a jet ski , invented to save people on the ocean. Claire payed attention to the subject with interest, when Henry stopped talking and turned to her.

"Hey, where's Jill?"

"Oh, she ran into Rebbeca and Richard..."

"Jill? Jill Valentine?" Leon interrupted Claire in a curious tone.

"Yeah, you know her?" Claire lifted her hand asking Leon to wait "Hold on, sometimes I forget that you worked in R.P.D. Yeah, that's her, Chris' right hand."

"Oh, I wonder how she is today..."

"Chris and her progressed a lot about their career, specially after Wesker and Irons were discovered involved in illegal experiments with Umbrella Corporation..."

"Yeah, I've heard about that..." Leon nodded.

"Since then Enrico turned into the chief and Jill and Chris into the S.T.A.R.S. leaders."

"And now, with Chris becoming the chief because of Enrico's retirement, I guess Jill will also get a good position..."

"She'll replace Chris as Alpha Captain"

"Oh, so this party could also be in her tribute."

" Not for Jill, she's just more unsociable than you and Chris." Claire smiled.

Leon laughed and took a sip of his wine glass. Claire did the same.

"Hey, there she is" Claire said and pointed out to Jill who was some meters ahead, talking to Richard and Rebbeca.

Leon turned and looked at Jill. For a second he seemed paralyzed and Claire could swear he was mesmerized by her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Even better with time, like wine." he answered Claire raising his glass, still looking at Jill.

Then Claire looked at Henry and smirked. Henry smiled back and winked, Claire knew what her next mission would be.

.

.

.

Jill knew now it was only a matter of minutes and she could finally leave that place. It was not that bad, she managed to have some hours of fun with Rebbeca and Richard, but her feet were killing her and she needed to wake up really early the next day.

It was worth of it to watch Chris embarrassed but happy to see all those people clapping for him, everyone satisfied to know the Raccoon Police Department was now under his responsibility. Everybody trusted him.

At first Jill thought about driving hours to go home after the party, but now she would accept Claire's offer, a bedroom in the apartment she rented for that night. She was so tired and she had to admit that she was kind of drunk. Jill was not used to drink so much wine, although she liked it, and throughout the event Claire used to approach her from time to time, holding two glasses of it, one for her. If she didn't know Claire was happy and excited, she would probably think her goal was to get Jill drunk.

"Hey"

Jill bounced to the left when she heard someone talk on her right, but she soon realized it was Claire.

"Look on your right."

Jill didn't do what Claire asked her to. She frowned.

"C'mon, trust me, he's not looking at us right now. Look at the blond guy in black suit talking to Henry."

Jill couldn't resist the impulse she had to look at him. And her eyes met the very handsome man talking to Claire's boyfriend. But curiously it was not the first time Jill saw him. For some reason Jill got the guy looking at her many times, she didn't know why he was doing that, but it was not bad. He had a strong gaze and a pretty smile. But although he got Jill's attention, she tried to disguise it and of course she would never admit Claire that he was interesting.

"Yeah, handsome if that's what you wanna hear..."

"But wait till you hear the best part... He's been looking at you the whole night..."

"Oh no, don't even start." Jill lifted her hand to her head.

"What's the problem with kissing a handsome guy like him..."

"Oh Claire! I'm not like that..." she opened her eyes in worry.

"Like what? Like normal? You're single Jill.. You need to try different things so you can compare. By the way, he is not from Raccoon City, you won't see him again..."

Jill's eyes sparked. Claire was right, he was a handsome, interesting and a strange guy. That seemed the perfect occasion, specially considering how she was because of the wine. But Jill nodded sharply to stop those thoughts.

"It's not fair, Claire. You got me loaded. I could swear that was your intention"

"You're not loaded. You just a little... happy and outgoing. That's what wines are for" Claire laughed.

Jill laughed and shook her head.

"You won't have an opportunity like this one, Jill... I'm sure he's into you"

"Haha" Jill sounded ironic "I'm going to the restroom, I need to wee the wine you gave me out. So I can pull myself together"

The two burst into laughter and Jill walked away from Claire, towards the bathroom. By her last sentence she could realize how different she was.

She was happy to realize Claire didn't follow her, so she would probably forget that crazy idea. Jill knew Claire only wanted the best for her, but it was so difficult for Claire to understand how complicate things were in Jill's life. Of course her relationship with Kevin was not as solid as she wished, although it was the perfect thing for her life. Some company for the lonely days, someone to talk to when she needed and during the times when they decided for a break, Jill had sometime for herself, which could not be so bad.

Ten minutes later, Jill left the bathroom and looked for the place where she was before. When she was walking back to Rebbeca and Richard, she was surprised by Claire. Jill tried to avoid the incident, but since she was walking fast, she ran into Claire, who dropped her glass and spilled all the liquid over herself.

"Oh! My eyes! I can't see!" Claire said in pain and knelt down on the floor.

Jill was so scared, she knelt down before her, trying to do something.

"Oh my God, Claire. I'm so sorry, let me help you."

With one hand holding her eyes, Claire reached out her left hand and opened it, showing Jill a pill.

"I'll be fine, I just need to wait a little. But please, Jill, help me. Take this pain pill to Henry on the balcony, he has a terrible headache."

Jill stayed totally without action for some seconds. She didn't want to leave Claire alone.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Claire said as if she could read Jill's mind.

Then she took the pill and headed to the balcony. It seemed the party was finally at the final moments, because the crowd was walking to her opposite way, towards the entrance door.

When Jill got to the balcony, she looked around and couldn't see anyone there. She stopped for a while, trying to imagine where Henry would have gone when she saw someone on the darkest side, leaning on the parapet.

Jill didn't think twice, she almost ran to the guy. The fastest she did that the fastest she would return to Claire. She approached Henry and grabbed his arm. The guy answered immediately and looked at Jill.

The moonlight then made it possible for Jill to see the man before her well and it was definitely not Henry.

.

.

.

 **Heyyyyy!**

 **How have you guys been?**

 **Well, I hope this chapter didn't seem to be in a hurry, since i needed to make it fast but had many things to discribe.**

 **We'll have more details about the current situation in RPD in the next chapters.**

 **About Jill, it seems she is very comfortable with her romantic situation, but do you guys think that is love? We'll have her facing some things that will surely make her think deeper about that.**

 **That's life, when we avoid to think about our life and feelings deeply, life comes with changes that may turn our world upside down. A chaos that may seem a tragedy, but that can mean good things by the end. :)**

 **So I hope you guys keep up with us, and tell me your opinion about it, pls.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great weekend!**

 **XOXO**

.

Mister Valentine: Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

I'm soooooo happy and thankfull that you are here. It is sooooo nice to have some feedback, but in your case it is more than a feedback, it is a big and deep evaluation of the many points in a chapter. And I looooooooooooooooooooooove it. You make me happy and laugh many times during ur analysis. Well, I know these first chapters are developments and sometimes cant bring all the things we need to know, but i hope this chapter wasnt confusing and I hope you like it.

Thank you very very much for your continue support! That means a lot to meeeeeeeeeeeee! Great weekend deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!


	4. New Times - Part 2

**I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sorry for the mistakes or confusing expressions.**

.

.

.

 **New Times - Part 2**

.

.

.

For a second Jill forgot completely where she was, but the jazz song coming from the inside reminded her. She tried to smile, still embarrassed.

"I.. I'm sorry. I thought you were..." She got paralyzed for a while, trying to remember who she was looking for.

"Henry?" The blond hunk helped her.

"Yeah..." She looked down and shook her head "Oh, Claire gets me crazy sometimes, you know?" she then looked up at him.

"I know right?" He smiled.

It was not so light out there, but the moon was so big and strong that night that it made it possible for Jill to see his perfect teeth and mouth n a very beautiful smile. She bit her lips instantly. It was like her body was out of control and as soon as she realized her own gesture, she felt the famous butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Claire..." She laughed, still mortified by the situation and by her reactions over it. "So, this is it.. I... I should go." She smiled and stepped back.

"Hold on.." he grabbed her arm gently and approached her ears to whisper "Are you willing to destroy Claire's plan? Don't you think it could be interesting?

If there was something holding Jill back some seconds ago, it was now gone. After his touch and whisper, Jill felt the butterflies in her stomach turn into flames. She had to admit that guy was extremely interesting and his skin and warm breath on her neck only made him irresistible.

"There's just a small problem..." she whispered back.

"What would it be...?" he asked, still grabbing her wrist.

Jill smirked and looked him in the eyes. This time it took long to answer not because she was afraid, but because she wanted to enjoy that deep gaze they were sharing.

"I have no idea what her plans are..."

His eyes went down to her lips before he smiled. Jill smiled back.

"Hmm... I don't know if explaining would be easy or even enough..."

"In that cause, could you show me?"

He got his face closer to her face, they were able to feel each other's breath.

"Fair enough." he said and looked in her lips again and that was enough for both of them to surrender to the amazing feelings.

He grabbed her waist and turned her around to place her against the parapet. Jill allowed him to lead her easily, but then she gave the next step when she placed her hand on his nape and pull him closer. They met in a passionate kiss.

While their lips and tongues were in a wild game, their hands were also desperately touching each other.

No, Jill didn't know what his name was and she had never done something like that before in her life. But for a while she allowed her insane part to act. According to Claire, everyone would do something crazy at least once in a lifetime, so that was her time to do it.

Yeah, she knew those crazy things were supposed to happen when we are teenagers, but since she started dating really early and never had the chance for that, that was the opportunity. Considering the alcohol, she was not in the position to think over that, or maybe she just didn't want to.

"What's your name?" she asked between his lips.

"Leon." he answered.

They were both out of breath, kissing and speaking at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, Leon. I'm..."

"Nice to meet you, Jill..."

Yes, she was shortly curious to know how he knew her name, but she forgot that as soon as he started caressing her back. The feelings he was giving her was so amazing that for a moment she asked herself if that was because she never tried that with someone, other than Kevin, or if it was because they really had a magical chemistry.

"Should we go somewhere else..?"

"We shouldn't. We won't take the next step." she said while he was kissing her face.

Going down her neck, Leon was now kissing her collarbone, making Jill bend down a little. That sensation was wonderful, but when she forced her head back, the abrupt movement got her dizzy. And soon the dizziness turned into nausea. Jill knew exactly what was going to happen, so she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently.

Then she took some steps back with her hand in her mouth. She managed to breath deeply and hold the worst result from alcohol, but she knew she would not be able to hold it forever. So she lifted her hand to Leon, who was looking at her confused, and signed something she wished he could have understood as "I'm sorry.", then she turned and started walking.

Luckily most part of that crazy crowd had left the party before, which allowed her to walk fast. First she thought about taking the elevator, but then she realized it was better to be alone in the stairs in case something bad could happen before she reached the bathroom in her rented bedroom.

Controlling her steps and breath, she managed to reach the apartment. When she finally found the key, she felt someone grab her right arm. She didn't look, she just unlocked the door.

"Jill... Are you ok?"

It was Leon's voice, but his voice seemed so far away she didn't feel like answering, besides she knew she didn't have much time left. She released herself and walked to the bathroom, but her stomach and head were spinning as soon as she opened the door and there was no time to reach the toilet, she threw up on the bathroom entrance.

The walls were now spinning around her and she sat down on the floor. She was definitely in another dimension, but she could swear there was someone talking to her.

When she finally come to herself, she realized that Leon was on his knees beside her, holding her head with one of his hands and shaking the other to try to cool her.

"Oh my God!" She said in worry as she tried to stand up to realize that her dress was all dirty "Oh my God!" she said in a higher tone.

"Keep cool, you..."

"Please, go! I can't allow you to see something like this..." She said trying to push him away "I... that never happened before..."

"So don't worry. We all need to experience it sometime..."

"I didn't.. But.. Oh! I'll kill Claire"

"Think about that later, let me take this dirty dress from you and give you a cold shower, it may help"

Jill would never allow a stranger to do something like that, but she was so weak, dizzy and annoyed by the dress that she didn't stop Leon. She allowed him to do everything he told her he would.

After throwing up twice under the water, she finally felt a little better, then he helped her brush her teeth and wrapped her in a white towel. Leon guided her to the bed, made her lie on the warm bed and placed a white sheet on her.

"Thank you., Leon" She was so sleepy it was difficult to talk "You can go rest, I don't wanna disturb you anymore..."

"You are not, Jill" He turned off the light before approaching the bed and taking off his shoes. Then he lied next to her. "I'll be here just in case you need me. Trust me, I won't cross the line."

She tried to answer but she had no strength. She was not in the position to use her sense of judgment, maybe that's why she allowed him to see her naked, she wasn't able to think deeper about it. But yes, she knew she would still be strong to run away if she needed to, but she didn't, which could mean she trusted him somehow.

.

.

.

Jill needed to struggle to open her eyes. Her head was really heavy and it was difficult to sit down on the bed. When she realized she was wrapped in a towel she soon remembered everything, or almost everything that happened last night. She looked on the other side of the bed looking for Leon, but he was not there, which made her breath deeply in relief.

That was such an embarrassed situation she hoped she would never meet him again in her life.

Jill remembered there were a pair of jeans and a blouse in her bag next to the bed, so she stood up to dress them when she suddenly heard some noises coming from the bathroom. There was someone taking a shower and she knew who it was, which made her blush. She knew she had little time for a decision.

She then got her clothes and got dressed as fast as she could. She wrote a Thank-you note quickly and was even faster to leave that bedroom, without looking back, as if that could erase all the disaster she had experienced the night before.

.

.

.

Leaning on the desk, Jill was watching Chris talking on the phone. She was waiting for a long time and just when she decided that to leave his room and call him later would be the best option, she heard him end the call.

"Phew!" Chris said as he got the folders in front of Jill "I thought the senator would never stop talking"

"I guess you have to get used to that from now on... As a chief you'll need much more social skills that you ever needed before in your life..." Jill gave him a friendly smile.

"Guess you're right! I'll never get used to this chair... It feels like I need the field..."

"We've already discussed it. There's no one in here capable of sitting in this chair besides you."

"How come you say that? You are!" Chris sounded a little annoyed.

"I know that you were a little impulsive sometimes and got us all scared, but you were always right. You are a great leader, because you are not afraid to break the rules to help anyone who needs you."

"But Jill, you are like that too."

"Maybe, but it's different. Sometimes I'm more rational, just as when we faced all the problems with Irons and Wesker. I wanted to walk slowly and silently to gather all the information we could to catch them, but maybe if we had worked like that, we would have given them time to destroy or hide the evidences."

"Yeah, but my impulsiveness got us all in hot water."

"It did" Jill shook her head "But all the noises you made, made them think we were the bad guys and anyway that got the federal attention. It was difficult to be investigated at first, to see all the mess those guys were doing in our papers and to face many interrogations. But at the end, all that mess made it possible for them to arrest Wesker and Irons. So how can I complain?"

"You know, I blamed myself for all the hard times I made you guys go through. It was difficult to realize that all denunciations I did against Umbrella were used by Wesker to get us involved. For a while I believed we would never be able to prove our innocence again. "

"Yeah, but my father taught me something he learned from his wrong path 'There's never a perfect crime'. Wesker's DNA in the lab Rebecca and I found out under an Umbrella's store, was enough to prove he was making experiments along with umbrella."

"I always ask myself what he was planning to do."

"We'd better not try to understand a sick mind."

"You're right, Jill. But you see, I also needed your calm and well planned actions to help us uncover the truth"

"But Rebecca and I wouldn't be able to reach the lab if it weren't for the federal forces. Which means, you were right to get their attention." Jill laughed as she looked at Chris, who was shaking his head impatiently. "No, Chris. Let's not argue. We understand each other. We need your impulsive and restless mind over here, in this chair, trying to make things right for us to work. And whenever you need my skills, I'll be here.. you know."

"I'll always need them, be sure of that" He smiled before he crossed his arms. "Ok, now stop procrastinating... It's been almost an hour since Kevin called you to tell you he was waiting for you at J's bar. You should go."

Jill dropped her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm going now..." she stood up.

"Have a great training week. We'll miss you, captain." Chris smiled friendly.

"Thank you chief." Jill winked and left the room.

As a standard procedure, now she was turning into a captain, Jill was going to attend a one-week training with different kinds of professionals. She was excited about it, it was always good to travel for a while to get new experiences.

And when she handed Chris her last reports from past week in order to say goodbye to him, she got a call from Kevin. He was at J's bar and he needed to talk to her before she would go. After two weeks separate, she knew they were probably going to get back together.

As soon as she crossed the bar entrance door, she was surprised with red heart-shaped balloons all over the place. She was able to recognize some of her colleagues from R.P.D. and Kevin suddenly appeared on her right, down on his knees.

"Jill... Will you marry me?" he asked with a genuine smile.

.

.

.

 **Heyyy guys!**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Well, my goal in here is to trying to write a very passionate story with very professional characters, that besides being serious and focused, can go crazy sometimes, just because they are human. Jill wouldn't do half of what she did, but Claire gave her a hand. And what she considered as a shame, maybe can turn into a blessing... who knows...**

 **Jill didn't have much time to think about her actions or to talk to Claire about it. Her life, which was always calm and boring, seems to be getting crazy pace and that's when she got a proposal from Kevin... What do you think will happen next?**

 **Thank you guys to stick with me! Cya on the next chap!**

 **XoXo**

.

 **Mister Valentine =** Thank you soooo much for being so excited and to bring me so much inspiration to keep on writing. I hope u liked this chapter when Chris showed up a little more. And tell me if u think there's something missing about the Wesker-Umbrella situation or if you think it made sense :) Thank you sweetieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Have a nice weekend! kissssssssssssssssssss

.

 **Mercenary Nemesis =** Jill is in that kind of relationship who seems perfect for the situation, but not perfect for her. She just didn't realize that yet. She loves the routine, she doesn't love Kevin. That's the problem with a taurus... She will have big challenges to face some changes and reactions that can seem a threat to her perfect equation. hahaha. But sometimes, even a taurus cant escape some changes.

Well, flor, Kevin is kindda interesting... but we know, he'll never be a Leon. :D

I'm so so so glad to see you around. I didnt expect for u to come and i have to admit it was an amazing surprise. U brought me lots of inspiration! thank you very very much sweetie. Have a wonderful weekend! :*********


	5. Back From The Training

.

.

.

 **Back From The Training.**

.

.

.

Rolling the diamond ring on her ring finger, Jill was thoughtful. Her life was always so calm that it would be difficult to believe on the last happenings. Strange things went on and it all happened so fast she didn't even have enough time to think about them.

The day before her trip was so insane, she avoided thinking about that during all that training week. But now she was coming back to her normal life, she couldn't help thinking about that again.

She met a stranger in Chris' cocktail, she had a passionate and then a weird and embarrassed moment with him She woke up the next day really confused and after that she went to R.P.D. and worked the whole day as if nothing had happened. It was a busy day trying to let things ready for her trip and at the end of the day, she got a proposal from her long-therm-boyfriend moments before she got into the plane. Everything happened so fast she didn't even remember exactly how she accepted it, it was so automatic.

Now that she was in the cab, going back to her house from the apartment, after that week totally focused on her professional skills, she realized it was time to think about it, because it was time to face it. She had a fiance waiting for her and probably everyone in R.P.D. knew about it by that time. So it was time to get ready for many questions, and specially about the questions on her wedding day.

Jill let out a big heavy sigh. Wedding day, wedding dress, wedding party. It all seemed so annoying that she wished she could go back time to think deeper about it. To see Kevin did all that for her, something he never did before, made her so surprised and embarrassed at the same time that she didn't have strength to think over it, she just said yes. She didn't even pay attention that he had even mentioned a date for the wedding, his birthday, in three months.

Three months? Yeah, she had three months to do all the girlish things about her wedding. How would she be able to do that? Maybe she needed to think about someone to help her with that first, and there was nobody better for that Claire... 'Oh Claire, first I need to kill you because of what you did that day... But after I kill you, I'll ask for your help..." Jill smirked.

She turned to the left to get her cellphone on her purse, then she sent a message to Claire. She was so angry before that she ignored Claire's message on the day after the cocktail, but now it was time to talk to her again. In fact, it was time to talk to everyone again.

.

.

.

Jill was putting a frozen lasagna into the microwave oven when she heard the bell. She dialed the minutes on the machine before she ran to the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw Claire with arms crossed looking at her with an angry expression. Jill didn't say a thing, she just grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her inside, then she closed the door behind them.

"What?" Jill asked in an innocent way.

"What?" Claire asked, still with her arms crossed. "How come you disappear and then Chris tells me you are engaged?"

"No no no!" Jill shook her head. "If there's someone angry here, that's me. I know what you did to me that night... Maybe you don't..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Claire, I know you got me drunk..."

"Not drunk... I got you easygoing.." she giggled.

"And then you pushed me on that blond hunk's arms..."

"C'mon Jill... Don't tell me that kissing that hunk was some kind of torture..."

"Well, I can guarantee that throwing up on his shoes was..."

"Oh" Claire placed her hand on her mouth in surprise.

"You...?"

"Yeah..." Jill now crossed her arms. "And imagine how humiliating it was to have a man like him giving a strange drunk woman a shower?"

"Oh darling, I'm sorry... It was not my goal..." Claire grabbed Jill's hand in friendly way.

"I know, Claire... I wanted to kill you this morning when I remembered everything. But now I'm calmer." Jill smirked.

"What a relief..."

They were interrupted by the microwave beep. Jill released her hand and gave some steps backward.

"Our dinner is ready." she told Claire.

"Dinner... Am I supposed to trust you didn't put any poison in it when you were willing to kill me hours ago?"

"Relax, Claire. It's frozen. I didn't make this one on my own. Besides, there are more interesting ways to kill someone."

"Thank you." Claire said in a funny tone before she sat down by the counter. "But c'mon, could you admit that you enjoyed at least a little that night? It was a kind of adventure you never had in your life... What? Why are looking at me like that?

"Don't make me regret for having forgotten the poison..."

"Ok..."

"Now I need to forget that scene for a little peace. I was so embarrassed. I wish I won't see that guy anymore in my life..."

"Aw..." Claire seemed scared "He's my friend and..."

"It doesn't matter, I won't attend any of your parties anymore. Problem solved."

Claire got so quiet that Jill was confused. That was not the Claire she knew, the Claire that would say many things to explain her point and even to convince Jill that she was only trying to help. This Claire was silent. Maybe because she imagined how bad the situation was. But Jill decided not to talk about that anymore, she really needed to forget it.

"Well, so... can I count on you to help me with..."

"Jill, there's something you should know about Leon..."

"Leon...? Oh, your friend Leon... Let's forget about him, please..."

"But that's about something that may happen..."

"I really don't wanna know. Can we just change the subject?"

Claire dropped her shoulders and just nodded.

"So, can I count on you? I hate these things about weddings and I'll go crazy without your help."

"Of course you can. But believe me, you'll go crazy with or without my help."

They both started laughing while Jill was serving two helpings of lasagna. It would not be easy to face the consequences of her affirmative answer to Kevin, in fact she was thinking about talking to Kevin to call off that wedding or maybe ask him for more time, but she wouldn't say that to Claire for now, who would love this idea. Anyway it would be a difficult moment, at least she had Claire on her side.

.

.

.

RPD seemed a little busy that day. Many cops coming and going, as if something serious had just happened in town. But although they seemed in a hurry, they didn't seem worried. Jill placed her cap in her head while her eyes were looking for Kevin among those guys. He was not there. Then she decided to go upstairs and call him as soon as she had a chance.

"Good morning, captain" some cops said as they passed by her.

"Good morning." Jill answered and nodded.

"Hey, captain."

She stopped and turned around to see where that was coming from. It was Richard.

"I've got a name..." she turned and kept walking, followed by Richard.

"C'mon. I can't call you by your name now, specially when we're in this uniform."

"Uniforms were never an issue with Chris when we were alone in here. I've always called him as Chris, as he asked me to."

"That's different, I don't feel comfortable with that...I prefer captain..."

"Do as you wish, Rick. But please just don't treat me different.. You and Becca."

"We'll always be by yourside on good and bad moments"

"Won't you ask me about the wedding?"

Richard opened his eyes in surprise.

"I hope you remembered about that when I mentioned the good moments..."

Jill stopped by her room door and turned to Richard quietly. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Well... I wouldn't mention that, because I know how you hate those things..."

"You do know me..."

"But I guess you like it now, right?"

"That won't change, Rick. I just realized I couldn't keep on ignoring Kevin and I needed to give a step forward. It was the time to marry him, right?"

"Oh, captain.."

Jill frowned instantly.

"I mean, Jill... Oh, I'm glad you feel ready for this, that means you feel in another level with Kevin, which is great."

"It's not, Rick. I just lied to you. I didn't accept the proposal because I thought it was the right time. I did because I had many people around me pushing me to say yes with their dumb faces. And I couldn't simply ask Kevin to be rational in front of those people and let him play the idiot."

"Hmmmm... I'm worried now... Didn't you talk to him after?"

"I got into a plane after and I kept avoiding this subject the whole week, today it'll be the first time we talk about that after the engagement."

"So...time to say the truth."

"I don't know... I have so many things going on in my head by now..."

"Relax, don't do anything impulsively."

"I won't..." They kept silent for some minutes before they were interrupting by an officer.

"Good morning captain, good morning lieutenant Aiken. Chief Redfield asked me to call everybody for a meeting in the conference room in fifteen minutes."

Jill and Richard thanked the officer before Richard walked away and Jill got into her room. They had little time before the surprise meeting. Jill only hoped it was not because something bad happened.

Jill tried to review all the papers she had from past week in a short time, in order to know how things were around there. Some occurances, but nothing serious and it seemed that Richard did a great job while in charge of her chair.

When she checked the clock, she was late. She got her notepad and a blue pen and left her room as faster as she could. She headed the stairs and after some doors and quick steps she finally got to her destiny.

Chris was leaning on the pulpit and giving a speech she couldn't hear from the beginning.

"and it's only possible for a leader to be a good leader when he has a great team as we do. I own this all to you guys. So I agree with your recent request, that we should connect the Police Corporation to the S.T.A.R.S. Team. Something that was not possible before, since there was a kind of a barrier. But in order to make it happen, we'll start a new moment in R.P.D. We'll have a inspector in charge of the corporation who will work directly to the S.T.A.R.S. Captain, Jill Valentine." This moment Chris searched for her "Captain Jill, come here please."

She had no time to think, she just stood up and walked to Chris.

When Jill approached him, she turned and found Rebecca and Richard sitting on her right, so she winked and smiled at them discreetly.

"In name of Raccoon City Department, we'd like to welcome Inspector Leon Scott Kennedy."

Jill's smile disappeared when she turned to her left and met Leon standing next to her. Yes, the same blond hunk she wished she would never see in her life again.

.

.

.

 **Hello guys, how have you been?**

 **What's your opinion on this chapter?**

 **Jill's a confortable situation with Kevin. That usually happens when we have a very long relationship with someone who happen to fit perfectly our life, but can we call that love?**

 **Well, we can only answer that when a perfect situation turns into a private chaos. When you have a silent but deep conflict of feelings. Could we say that Jill is heading to her little conflict?**

 **Well, let's see that on the next chapters.**

 **Thank you all very much for your support!**

 **.**

 **Mercenary Nemesis: Heyyyy, dear. Yeaaaaaah. It is such a big mico that only you and I understand why she is making that so big. hahahaha.**

 **Dear, I hope that this peace is not confusing, cause I planned to skip some parts and change the scene with small flashbacks in order to make this part faster, since we all want Jill and Leon meeting. (I guess I'm anxious about it hahahaha)**

 **Well, I hope it was not confusing now, but let me know if u didn't get any part. Thank you very much for your support dear and I'm sorry for the delay. Have a great weekend.**

 **.**

 **Mister Valentine: Deeeeeeeeeeeear! OMG! I loved that you mentioned the details, cause I'm not so patient to do that sometimes, so I guess it was good to be patient this time!**

 **Oooh dear, you are right about Leon. Even if he is a kindda of womanizer, he is really a gentleman, he would never take an advantage of any woman. In fact he didn't follow Jill because he wanted a night, but because he was deeply confused of her runing away, that got him worried too. Let's not forget he has an interest over her since he was just a rookie, so that is very important with the way he sees her, he respects her. Aaaand let's see how things will go between them.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, dear. Waiting anxiously on your words. Thank you very much for all of them!**

 **Have a greaaaaat week! kissssssssssssssss**


End file.
